Leather Pants
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Lucky has a special visitor after having been away from PC for awhile


Another One Hour Challenge!  
  
  
Start 5:10 PM  
2006  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and grinned out at the crowd. "Hello New York." He said as he adjusted his guitar. "I hope you have a great time at the show!" he looked back about twenty rows and his eyes settled on her. She was sitting right in front of the soundboard, engaged in a lively conversation with his manager. But she had come. There was hope for them yet.  
  
Lucky Spencer stepped away from the microphone as he sighed. He nodded encouragingly to his backup band before starting the opening chords to his latest hit. His eyes met hers as he sang the familiar lyrics of abandonment, of betrayal. He had lived this song and every night it still got to him. As the pain hit him full force, he disappeared into the memories.   
  
Flashback  
2002  
  
"Lucky I can't go on tour with you." Emily explained quietly. She had never been expecting her boyfriend to ask her to go along on his world tour. She had a life in Port Charles, a life she couldn't give up even for him. She was starting her career as a modeling photographer and to leave town now would mean her career would die a quick permanent death.  
  
Lucky's eyes burned with unshed tears. "I can't be away from you for a year." He explained tearfully.  
  
"Then don't go," Emily replied in a somber tone. She loved him but she would not give up her life for him. "Lucky I love you but I won't live my life for anyone, not even you."  
  
Lucky ran a hand through his hair. The pressure from the record company had come crashing down upon his shoulders He had to tour, they said. He had resisted them for so long, using excuse after excuse. He could never let them know that he was scared to travel without family and friends along. Being held captive for two years had scarred him in so many ways. "I have to go." He pressed. "But I can't do it alone, Em. I need you there."  
  
"You ask too much of me." Tears poured down Emily's fast as she wrestled with the engagement ring that sat firmly on the third finger of her left hand. "I can't be what you want me to be Lucky. Goodbye."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Goodbye love." He growled the last words of the song and they hung heavy in the air before the applause swelled. He resisted looking at her and waved to the crowd before hurrying offstage. There was no way he would do the expected after show socializing with the lucky few that had scored backstage passes. They could live without him for one night. He pulled off his shirt and was starting to unzip the skintight leather pants when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sly go away." He said before turning away from the door. Undoubtedly his manager would storm right in and start talking to him. He started to work at the zipper of his pants when the door opened and shut quickly. The cool air raised goosebumps on Lucky's back.   
  
"What do you want Sly. I'm not in the mood to talk. Yeah, I saw her. That's all I have to say about Emily." He worked the fly of his pants harder. "Dammit why does this thing always stick. Can you help me with it."  
  
Emily appraised Lucky's back with a slow smile. He had filled out a lot in the last four years. It was obvious that he didn't know the identity of his guest and she found herself wanting to tease her old friend. She crossed the room silently, and wrapped her arms around his waist. As he hand started to work on his fly, Lucky gasped. Sly didn't paint his nails! As the realization of his helper's identity entered his mind, he had to bite back a low groan at her proximity.  
  
"Emily I can get it." He couldn't catch his breath and he knew his heart was about to burst out of his chest at any moment. He turned to face her. When her hands became dislodged from his waist, he felt a curious blend of relief and disappointment. "Really, I can." He whispered as he looked at her.  
  
The harsh lights of the arena hadn't even begun to show her beauty. Long glossy waves of brown cascaded past her shoulder in curls, her eyes were as soulful as ever and her plump lips gave her a pouty sensuality that was driving him crazy.  
  
"I know you can." Emily replied with the ghost of a smile. "Are you afraid I'll make things better or worse, Lucky?"  
  
He blushed darkly, wondering if she knew his secret. When they had gotten together, he was saving himself for her and when they had broken up; no other woman could compare. He hadn't even tried to seriously date anyone else and still held his most precious possession for her.  
  
"A little of both," he admitted. Where was their discussion, where was the fighting? They should be talking not....well whatever they were doing, Lucky thought. "How have you been?" he asked as he desperately tried to get the conversation away from his leather pants.  
  
"How have I been?" Emily asked quietly. When he nodded, she reached up to run a hand over his chest. "I've missed you a lot. I think maybe it's time we make some compromises Lucky. There will never be another man for me and I don't think any other women compare you the way you feel about me. Am I right?" She idly stroked a finger along his collarbone as she released his sticky zipper with the other hand.  
  
"You're right." Lucky said in a shaky tone. How had this happened? He who commanded huge crowds of concertgoers was being brought to his knees by one woman.  
  
"So." Emily continued as she roamed his chest slowly. "What do you want to do about it. Want to get connected?" she asked with her most sensual smile.  
  
"You mean reconnected?" Lucky asked as he nervously cleared his throat. She had to be aware of his present state and he fervently wished that his pants were still zipped up. He could deal with her onslaught of sensuality a lot better clothed. As it was, his state of undress hid none of his desire for her. It burned in the electric blue of his eyes and made him ache with need for her.  
  
"I mean joined Lucky. For life, body and soul." As he watched her, she produced an envelope and handed it to him. "Two plane tickets to Vegas leaving in three hours from now, I have a chapel booked and your parents were kind enough to give me back my engagement ring. We never did officially break up, you know."  
  
Luck's eyes widened. "You want to marry me after all I did to you?"  
  
Emily lightly wrapped her arms around his neck. "And just what did you do to me Lucky?" She asked as she snuggled close.  
  
"Well..." He started. "I wrote a whole CD of songs about how you left me, how you betrayed me. That had to hurt."  
  
Emily nodded. "It did but I've gotten over it. We both hurt each other during that time. Neither of us was innocent in that whole mess ok?"  
  
"No more calls to people magazine?" Lucky asked gently.  
  
Emily winced. "I said we both made mistakes, but mine betrayed you the worst. I'm sorry Lucky."  
  
"So am I" his arms went tightly around her. He wanted her to feel how much he wanted her. "I waited for you." He said in a shy tone, hoping she know.  
  
Emily giggled and pressed a little more firmly against him. "I know. I can tell." She said with a warm laugh. "I waited too." Her admission was soft but no longer embarrassed. It wasn't fashionable to be a virgin in this day and age, but she had always longed for her first time to be with her soulmate. "Would you like to change that status before we get married?"  
  
Lucky raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I'm halfway ready right now, what's taking you so long." Emily tumbled into his arms without any fanfare. "It feels so good to be home again." Lucky whispered against her ear.  
  
End 5:58  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
